The Hypnotic Left Foot
by VGMC
Summary: Left Foot makes her return with a sinister plan for revenge on Yoko.


Yoko was asleep with her head resting on her desk. She had been studying late into the night and had been unable to keep her eyes open any longer. In her current state, she didn't hear the door slowly creak open, nor did she feel herself being lifted up out of her chair and carried, bridal style, out into the night.

She finally awoke when a bucket of water was thrown into her face. Her eyes snapped open and she let out a scream of surprise. As she looked around, she found that she was no longer in her room, but in a strangely familiar, rundown back alley with walls covered in graffiti. Not only that, but she was also tied to some kind of post. To her left was some kind of screen showing what appeared to be a video arcade. This all seemed familiar but she couldn't quite place it until-

"There, dat did it," said a familiar voice to Yoko's right. She shot a glance in that direction and saw someone she never thought she'd see again: a girl about Yoko's age with light purple skin, wavey shoulder-length blue hair and dressed in a green and yellow crop top, pink miniskirt, blue jeans and white and pink platform shoes.

"Left Foot?" she said in disbelief. Left Foot was a character from a dancing game that had become angered after being beaten by Yoko. She had somehow managed to escape the game and trapped Yoko inside it, overriding her personality to make her more like the diva. Fortunately, Josh and Brett had found a way to free her from both the game and Left Foot's influence and she had been taken away.

Yoko had never expected to see Left Foot again, yet here she was, sitting on the hood of the broken down twentieth century car not five metres away. "Weren't you arrested?"

"Oh, I wuz... but there ain't no one who can hold Left Foot for long."

"Still doing that third person thing, I see," Yoko said dryly.

"I think you'll be changin' yo tune soon enough."

"What, music puns now?"

Left Foot's eye twitched but she maintained her composure and smirked. She pushed a button on the music player on her arm. Last time, it had sent out waves of sound so painful, it had knocked Yoko out.

This time, though, it actually played music. Sweet music. It brought to mind the image of a serene creek, surrounded by beautiful flowers. It was a pleasant thought but Yoko wondered where it came from, given her current situation. But, somehow, it didn't really matter all that much. The music was beautiful and she found herself wanting to hear more.

"Whaddaya think?" asked Left Foot, smirking. "Left Foot wrote this tune just fo' you. Nice, ain't it?"

"Uh-huh," Yoko replied quietly, nodding lazily.

"Makes you kinda sleepy, huh?"

"Yeah... sleepy..." Yoko's eyelids were staring to become heavy and she found it harder to keep them open.

"It makes you a special kinda sleepy. The kind where you're asleep and awake at the same time. Where you do what you're told but don't remember it later."

"Do what... I'm told..." Yoko repeated, barely keeping her eyes open.

"Just close your eyes and give in. Give in to Left Foot."

"Give in... to... Left... Foot..." Yoko's eyes drifted shut and she slumped to her knees.

Left Foot lifted Yoko's chin to face forward. "Open your eyes," she said. Yoko's eyes opened slowly, revealing themselves to now be completely white. Left Foot waved a hand in front of Yoko's blank eyes but received no response.

"First off, Left Foot is now yo masta. You will obey all a' my commands without hesitation, ya hear?"

"Yes, Master," Yoko replied in a lifeless monotone. "I will obey."

Left foot smirked and cut Yoko loose. "Then your first command is to take off Left Foot's shoes." Left Foot sat back on the hood of the car in anticipation.

"Yes, Master. Take off your shoes." Yoko knelt before Left Foot and removed her white and pink platform shoes, left foot first, right foot second. The dancer's big purple feet, which were strong enough to leave dents in solid rock, were soon free and she wiggled her toes in the cool, simulated breeze.

"Massage Left Foot's feet, slave," Left Foot commanded.

Unable to resist, Yoko replied, "Yes, Master. Massage." Yoko took her master's left foot in her hands and began rubbing it gently.

"More pressure, slave. Left Foot has tough feet."

"Yes, Master. More pressure." Yoko's finger's pushed deeper into the purple foot in her hands and its owner felt it. Now that she had the right amount of pressure, the massage was actually quite enjoyable. Left Foot wondered if Yoko had any prior experience as the redhead's delicate fingers seemed to be drawn to her stress points, vanquishing them with pinpoint accuracy.

Left Foot pulled her foot away and replaced with with the right. "Same again, slave," she commanded.

"Yes, Master," came Yoko's usual reply. She resumed her massage on the right foot while Left Foot thought up other things to have her new slave do. She smirked as a thought popped into her head.

She moved her left foot towards Yoko's face. Yoko's attention was firmly on the foot in her hands despite this new foot moving directly into her field of view.

The left foot moved closer until the big toe entered Yoko's mouth. "Worship with your mouth, slave."

"Mm, Mmhmm," replied Yoko as she started to suck Left Foot's big toe, while still massaging the other foot.

Left Foot leaned back and sighed. "Now dis is da life." She observed Yoko as the redhead sucked her big toe. She pushed her foot further in until all of her toes were inside Yoko's mouth. Her feet were quite large, not massive, but certainly bigger than most women's feet. Despite this, Yoko was able to fit all five toes into her mouth quite comfortably.

Yoko's tongue found Left Foot's sole and ran up and down its surprisingly soft surface. Left Foot stifled a moan. She hadn't expected to enjoy this quite so much; she had originally given the command to gain a feeling of total dominance over the girl, but this was surprisingly enjoyable.

She closed her eyes and rested her back against the car's windshield. She sighed contentedly as Yoko began incredible multitasking: she continued to massage the right foot with one hand, while holding the left with her other and licking it all over. She licked up and down the sole, sucked the toes and kissed the heel.

As Yoko went back to licking the ball of her foot, Left Foot had a brilliant idea. She pulled her feet away and waited for Yoko to look up at her. "You pretty good wit' yo tongue. Show Left Foot what else you can do. Kiss me, slave."

"Yes, Mistress. Kiss you." Yoko stood and leaned over Left Foot. She moved closer until their lips were mere inches apart and-

"Yoko! What are you doing!?" Left Foot looked out of the screen to see Yoko's friends that had foiled her plans last time.

"You two! Slave, get 'em."

"Yes, Mistress. Get them." Yoko quickly moved away from Left Foot and rushed out of the screen, Left Foot close behind. Left Foot leapt into the air to kick to two but Brett pulled out a remote and pressed a button, causing Left Foot to freeze in midair, a static-like effect running over her body. Yoko also froze mid-run.

"Wow," said Josh. "It's a good thing Marvin and Herb helped you make that thing, Brett. At least I don't have to dance this time..."

"And we didn't have to take down a satellite this time either."

"Yeah, shame it can't always be this simple." Josh pulled Left Foot down by the ankle, some kind of anti-gravity field allowing her to slowly descend without landing on top of him. He cuffed her wrists and decided to do the same to her ankles to prevent her from kicking anyone. "Still, how are we gonna handle Yoko?"

"Oh, the remote has a button that can undo the mind control easily enough-"

"I mean when she wakes up and remembers what she did."

"Oh... Uh, lie?"

"As good a plan as any, I guess."

Brett pointed the remote towards the frozen Yoko and pressed the button to deprogram her. Once she was unfrozen and back to her normal self, she was positively fuming. The boys told her they had not seen anything she was doing before using the remote. Yoko didn't seem to buy it but all she cared about was he remote. She snatched it from Brett and unfroze Left Foot, who was confused over how she'd managed to go from a jumping kick to handcuffed on the ground.

Yoko looked over the remote's functions and found one that made her smile. Sinisterly. Left Foot's usual defiant air melted in the face of this sight as Yoko pushed the button.

A few weeks later, Yoko returned to her room after she and the boys had saved the day yet again. She plopped down on her bed, completely devoid of energy.

"Long day?" asked a voice from the corner.

"That obvious, huh?" Yoko replied, not even looking up. "Whatever. Can you take my boots off? I'm too tired to do it myself."

"As you wish... Mistress." The girl in the maid uniform stepped forward and gently removed Yoko's boots, leaving her feet bare.

Yoko sighed. "Better. But I could do with a massage."

"Your wish is Left Foot's command," the girl replied.

Left Foot took Yoko's left foot in her hands to massage it when Yoko slyly added, "With your tongue."

Left Foot smiled obediently. "Whatever Mistress wishes, Left Foot shall obey." She brought Yoko's foot up to her face and started licking. Yoko giggled as the sensation was quite ticklish.

After a minute, Yoko couldn't help herself. "Lie on the bed too. You know what time it is."

"Yes, Mistress. Left Foot understands." Left Foot moved onto the bed with her head at the foot and her bare feet at the head. While Left Foot had been reprogrammed to be Yoko's secret servant and now wore a maid uniform, Yoko had decided to have her maid go without shoes.

Ever since the incident, Yoko had had an odd fascination with those gorgeous purple feet and knew she should probably see a psychiatrist about it. She'd also release her from her control... eventually. But, for now, she had only one thing on her mind. She extended her tongue and worshiped Left Foot's feet just as vigorously as Left Foot worshiped hers.

The two lay like this for half an hour until Yoko finally grew too tired and fell asleep, hugging Left Foot's feet tightly.

Left Foot herself simply watched her mistress sleep, happy that she had finally found a real purpose: being helpful to someone instead of always playing the enemy. She wiggled her purple toes near Yoko's face and the sleeping redhead began sucking them again.


End file.
